One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 18
Kent and Hyperion dash across the sky at high speeds. Kent turned around and shot up higher into the air. As Hyperion followed him up, Kent extended his arms. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!!" He shouted as his arms merged into a large chain gun. Hyperion stopped in his tracks and tried to fly back down before the bullets shot out after him. As soon Ashe turned around, gear like bullets shot past him. Each bullet clipped a piece of his wings until they were bare. Hyperion dropped like a stone. Kent stormed after him, holding out his hand. Hyperion grabbed on and landed on his back. His body reverted to normal as he ripped Kent's wings apart. "Never trust the enemy!" Hyperion warned before jumping off and returning to crow form. Kent began to fall. As the blue of e ocean got closer and closer, an idea formed in his head. He grew his wings again and rocketed into the air. When Hyperion was in sight, Kent opened his hands as far as possible. "Ku sa ri." Kent said slowly. His fingers soon grew longer, gaps began to form, links latched onto each other. His fingers were soon ten foot long chains. Hyperion rose an eyebrow. "I can't come up with anything to say about how stupid that is." He said blatantly. Kent charged, chains flailing around. As he made it to Hyperion, he tried to wrap his chains around Hyperion. Hyperion flew up a bit higher to avoid capture. Kent looked up and flung one hand to him, as he dodged, he slung the other in the direction he was going. Before they could touch, Hyperion dropped down. "Didn't I tell you that was stupid?" Kent's fingers returned to normal as he chased after the marine. Hyperion dashed away from Kent at full speed. Looking back with a smile on his face. "Whats funny?!" Blurted Kent. "That you you think that you could beat me. So far, I've just been playing around." He stopped abruptly, miles away from the island. In the middle of the ocean. "This is a good spot. First one to fall loses." Kent clenched his fist. "Gia Gia no...Hamna!!" Kent's hands turned metallic as he charged for Hyperion. When he got close enough, he stopped. "Shoot!!" His robotic hands shot off of his body like rockets and flew into Hyperion, knocking him down. - Gerald erupted from the woods and sees two figure in the distance. He jumped aboard the ship to see Rhea and Drew. "Whats going on?" "Our superiors are having a little dispute." Replied Drew. He looked up at Gerald. "Aren't you a former Shichibukai? What was your name again?.....Gerald The Archer I believe." Gerald nodded then looked at the battle between Kent and Hyperion. "How long has it been since they started?" "Just a few minutes." Answered Rhea. "Kent said he has a plan." - Kent and Hyperion clashed over and over, until Kent fell back. Hyperion watched as Kent fell down into the clouds below. But he never came back out. "Come on..that's just as stupid as the chains." Taunted Hyperion, slowly edging towards the cloud. "Ooh. I'm soooo scared, what should I do?" He said in a mocking tone. As he made his way into the cloud, chains wrapped around his entirety. Kent soon flew out of the top of the cloud, dragging Hyperion along. "Tell me..how are my chains stupid?!" Kent said as he flung Hyperion towards the ship. "RHEA!! Get him!!" He called. - Rhea got in a ready stance. Hyperion was moving fast. The closer he got the more he struggled. As he was about to land on the ship, Rhea delivered a kick to his jaw sending him flying up before he crashed down. Rhea looked at Hyperion. His eyes were deluded and he wasn't moving. "Oh god!! Did I kill him?!" "No you didn't kill him..it would take a lot more than that to kill him." Explained Drew as he stood up. He stared at Hyperion for a moment. Kent landed on the ship departing with his armor. "Welcome back." "Alright. Your turn." Said Kent. "No. I don't want to fight....well not you." Stated Drew as he looked over the ledge. "I'd prefer to fight that one." Then he looked up at Gerald. "Or would the archer like a turn in the ring?" Gerald chuckled. "No. I'm getting too old for that. Plus I don't wanna embarrass you young man." Drew exhaled. "But I'm still going to have to take you all in." He reached for his sword but was knocked down by Tempest and Jericho. "Our journey just started. And we don't even have bounties yet." Said Jericho. Jericho stood over Drew. "Kent. I need some chains!" "What kind?" He asked opening his vest to reveal several chains. "I got link chains, square chains..or if you're feeling fancy I got the Jack chains." Jericho and Rhea cocked their heads. "Why do you have chains in your vest?" They said simultaneously. "I don't know." He replied pulling out a long square chain. "But this one is on the house." - 20 Minutes Later, Drew and Hyperion are tied together, with both regular and Sea Prism Stone. The Gear Pirates along with Tempest, Storm, and Gerald make their way through the forest. Gerald keeps turning to look at Fantasia. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" She asked angrily. "Are you some pervert?" "No. Nothing of the sort....it's just....you remind me of someone I've lost. A long time ago." Fantasia shrugs it off and walks on. Storm flies up to Gerald. "Why don't you tell her?" "Because she's fine without knowing. I don't think it would make much difference knowing who I am after all these years...especially since she has nice friends." He explained pulling a vial from his pocket. "Here." "What is it?" "Happiness...Amber made me get it so you'll retain your youth...I made three but..." He looks back at Jericho and Tempest. "I feel as if she doesn't need it." "Thank you." Said Storm as she swallowed the liquid inside. Her appearance began to change. Her hair grew to a vibrant green, her skin cleared and regained youth. In a matter of seconds, Storm was a young woman. "Wow..I feel...is this happiness?" "That's what it's supposed to be." Responded Gerald. He looked back up at Fantasia and Kent. I'll leave her in your hands Kent...watch over her and make she she doesn't get into too much trouble.. As the group makes it into the blazing desert Tempest and Storm fly away. "Sorry. But we can't be seen in the town. We're leaving." Said Storm, pulling Tempest off of Jericho. "Wait for me!!" She called back as they disappeared into the distance. Jericho shuddered. "Well...I don't know about you..but I'm not eating anything Jericho makes. So let's get some food from the town." Exclaimed Rhea dashing ahead. As the entire group made their way through the desert they were greeted by an abundance of villagers. "Ha!! I told you they weren't dead!!" Shouted Rhea with accomplishment. "We're sorry. Okay...it's not that often that they survive." The villagers see Gerald. "I see you've been there for quite a while." He nodded. "And there's still others there.,they're not dead..just working." Kent whispered to Jericho. "Weren't we supposed to be working too?" He nodded. "We got lucky." "Agreed." "We must free our fellow man from those heathens!" Shouted a villager raising a pitch fork. "YEAH!!!" They all shouted in unison, charging towards the mountain in the distance. Before they could leave the village, several people came over the hills. All wore tattered clothes, and looked pale and tired. "That was convenient." Stated Fantasia. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters